Be my Valentine
by Shria44
Summary: It's almoste Valintines Day and Kyle doesn't have a date for the Valentines party on the school, yet. Warning. contains yaoi boyxboy don't like, don't read. Rated T for now, but may be changed later if needed. (I'm currently in a re-writing process, so hopefully i will soon be able to continue.) First one done. Two more to go.
1. Secret admirers

It's early in the morning and school will start in a few minutes. Kyle is on his way to his locker to get his books for the upcoming class. He looks more unhappy than usually. Why, you may ask? Well because it's Valentines Day is coming up soon, that's why. Around him, he sees a lot of couples being all lovey-dovey. It's not because Kyle don't like Valentines Day or anything, he's just sick of never having a date himself. he has never really been the most talkative guy.

He sees some girls making a big deal out of one of them being asked to the valentines party next sunday. Then again, girls can make a big deal out of everything.

As the red haired boy makes it to his locker, he opens it as usual, though this wasn't quite what usually would happen. Two envelopes fall out and float calmly to the cold floor.

Kyle tilts his head to the side in confusion. "_Why on earth would anyone give me letters?" _ he wonders and picks them up to examine them closer. He is slightly excited that someone gave him letters. Nobody ever gave him anything.

"_No. Don't get too full of yourself. They must have been put in the wrong locker. Yes thats it. No one would ever give YOU letters" _his expression goes from nervous and startled, to slightly disappointed as he thinks this to himself.  
>He turns the letters to see if they're addressed to someone specific and freezes as he sees his own name written on both letters, one of the two a bit more clumsy handwriting and the other a very artistic one.<p>

Kyles train of confused thoughts gets interrupted as he hears two too familiar voices call out to him. He looks past his locker door and sees the source of the voices and just like he guessed, there they were, Fanboy and Chum Chum. Probably the two most stubborn idiots of the whole school and that, by the way, does say a lot.

Kyle quickly hides the letters in between his necronomicon. As if he would ever let those two ninnies see the letters. He would never hear the end of it.

The wizard just turns away from the still approaching hero wannabes , as if he hadn't heard them.

"Hey Kyle wait up", Fanboy calls out again, while he and Chum Chum runs up to either side of Kyle.  
>Kyle gives a heavy sigh and hisses out, "what do you want?".<p>

"Just thought we could go to class together", Fanboy explains with his usual goofy smile.

"Soooo, have any of you got a date for next week's Valentines party?", Chum Chum asks curiously.

"No, not yet" Fanboy answers with a sad frown, but still with his usual smile.

"You're going to ask Yo, right?", the green and purple hero asks his sidekick excitedly.

"Actually . . ." the little brunet says nervously while scratching the back of his head. "She already asked me to go with her." the boy said with a faint blush on his round cheeks

"That's awesome buddy." Fanboy exclaims, even more excited as he ruffles his little pals hair."What about you Kyle?" Fanboy asks, now with his attention on the red haired boy, between them.

"Huh?" Kyle, who hasn't been paying attention to their conversation, snapped now out of it and looked up at the, slightly taller hero.

"Have you got a date for the Valentines party? Or maybe even a love letter?" he asks the boy again. Sounding maybe a bit too excited and curious on the matter.

A small blush creeps up on the wizard's freckled face by the thought of the two letters in his book, but neither Fanboy or Chum Chum seems to notice.

He don't want them to know of course, so he just answers with a simple;"no, I haven't."

"Then why don't you come over to the fanlair that evening next week, when the party begins? We could have a movie night." Fanboy asks just as excited. For a moment it looks like Kyle is considering the offer, but then says, "no thanks, I have a lot of new spells I need to learn". lifting the book in his hand as to show what he means.

By now the whole town knows that Kyle, (and Sigmund for that matter), are in fact real wizards.

"Oh, okay. But if you change your mind, let me know." Fanboy says, first kind of disappointed, but quickly changes his face to a smile.

"Sure, whatever", Kyle just says in his normal irritated tone, not really paying attention.

They had by now reached their class and walks in quickly just in time before the bell rings.

Kyle wasn't paying much attention to Mr. Mufflin's class. He couldn't help but think of the two letters hidden in his necronomicon. He didn't want to read them before he got home, in case two hero's would come and see them. It's hard, but he is patient. He just kept spaced out till the bell would ring.

Finally after over five hours of, not listening to the boring lessons and not listening to Fanboy and Chum Chum rambling about random stuff at lunch, the bell rings for the last time that day.

Kyle grabs his stuff and rushes out the door, before the two other boys get the chance to follow or distract him further. He locks his books in his locker and hurries home.

When Kyle get home, he almost runs to his room, grabs the letters from his book and throws himself flat on his stomach on his bed. He examines the envelopes once again to see if they really were for him. Just like he saw last time, there was written "for Kyle" on both of them.  
>"Well, they're obviously not from the same person" Kyle mutters to himself. His observation was true. The envelopes had different textures and one of them was sealed with a small, heart shaped sticker, whereas the other was sealed with the Milkweed logo.<p>

Kyles thoughts were flowing through his mind. "_Whyever would anyone from Milkweed write to ME, and why not just send it to my mailbox instead of putting it in my locker?! So troublesome."  
><em>The only person he even still remembers the name of is Sigmund and a couple of the teachers, and of course the counselor.

The thought about having gotten a letter from the counselor made Kyle excited. Maybe they'd let him back in Milkweed. Kyle smiled slightly to himself and decided to open that one first. He found his letter knife and carefully cut the envelope open. The letter was handwritten with black ink. The smell was very familiar to Kyle and he inhaled it with delight.  
>A very old fashioned and familiar handwriting was curling across the paper, and forming the words;<p>

_Dear Kyle_

_We've know each other for many years now. We've had good and bad times, well mostly bad for you and good for me, but you have to understand that I couldn't let you get too confident. Through all these years I've made sure that no one but me would get near you, but since you moved I haven't been able to control it and now you actually have friends.  
>I am going to travel to Galaxy Hills and finally claim you as my own and no one shall get in my way.<em>

_Sincerely your arch nemesis and soon to be much much more,  
>Sigmund the Sorcerer <em>

Kyle felt a shiver crawl up his spine and make the small hairs on the back of his neck the further he read. He had known Sigmund for many years, but he had never gotten the impression of the Sorcerer being possessive of him ever. He knew that the german was used to getting what he wanted, and the thought scared Kyle. He took a few minutes to take the new information in before sitting up. He accidentally knocks the other envelope on the floor and makes a slight jump. "Oh, I almost forgot about the other."  
>He puts the paper in his hands on his bedside table and picks the one on the floor up. He rips off the small sticker and proceeds to take out the paper and read it.<p>

_Dear Kyle_

_You are like the sun that brightens up my day.  
>Without you, I feel so dark and alone.<br>I might always seem happy and joyful to you,  
>but i'm only trying to make you smile.<br>You always seem so down and gloomy.  
>I'd do anything just to make you laugh.<br>Please don't be sad all the time.  
>I'll always be there if you need someone to listen to you.<em>

He could now feel hes cheeks getting hot from blushing. This was so humiliating. How could he not have noticed that someone at his school had these strong emotions for him? It was really embarrassing, as he prided himself of being observant and notice small things that people normally wouldn't notice. But who on earth could it be? None of the girls had ever shown any sign of interest in him, which only made the wizards thoughts run more wild. "_What if this wasn't from a girl?! What if this too was a boy that fancied him?! NO! Don't make hasty conclusions. You don't know that yet. She might just be shy." _

Kyle couldn't stop thinking and thinking that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hallo again. Okay, when I posted the first chapter I was like 'now I'll wait a week or so and then I'm sure I'll have at least one or two reviews'. But you know what? Already the next morning I have two reviews and I'm sooooooooooo excited. YAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm so happy and I did not expect that.  
>So thank you two. You know who you are ;). But please, I have no idea how this is gonna end, so please help me with ideas and who our main character (Kyle) is gonna end up with.<p>

**Cartoon: **Fanboy and Chum Chum.  
><strong>Parings: <strong>FanKyle vs. SigKyle.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Yaoi (Boy x Boy) fluff, maybe sex later.

**Disclaim:** I do NOT own any of the characters from 'Fanboy and Chum Chum', but the plot and story is all mine.

Kyle was still lying on his bed and STILL staring at the wall. He didn't know what to say. He was flattered, but at the same time scared. He knew that Sigmund would do almost anything to get what he wanted, but he didn't know anything about the other person, how he was, how he would 'make Kyle his' or how he looked.

After maybe a half hour of thinking, Kyle got himself some dinner. He wasn't hungry, but he didn't want to be it later at night either.  
>After eating, Kyle went to bed. He didn't sleep though. He could only think about the letters, if he should answer them and how. Then 23 minutes past midnight, he sat up and had a great plan to how he could at least find out who the other person was.<br>_'The person wrote that I just should lay my replay in my locker, right? So in order to make sure if I have replayed, he would have to check every day, right? So if I pretend that I just went home, but really stayed, then I can find out who it is!'_  
>Kyle was pretty satisfied with his plan and finally fell asleep.<br>It didn't last long though.  
>6:30 a clock, Kyle's alarm clock was beeping and pleaded him to get up and get ready for another boring school day.<br>But then the redhead remembered his plan to find out who his secret admire was and quickly got out of bed, found some clean cloth and got into his bathroom to get a shower.  
>After his shower, Kyle made some breakfast and ate it, just in time for the school bus to pull up to the bus stop a few feet away from Kyle's home. The wizard grabbed his bag and got outside and into the bus, which drove as soon as he got inside and the doors behind him closed.<br>He sat on the first empty seat he saw and waited for the bus to stop in front of the school, but first it had to pick up more students.  
>Kyle saw Fanboy and Chum Chum come into the bus, smiling as always. He quickly took his Necronomicon and pretended to be reading, and then there would be a change that they maybe would leave him alone; but he wasn't so lucky.<br>They sat right behind him and said as they usually do, "good morning Kyle", in chorus. "Morning", he answered, not really caring. "So where did you go yesterday", Fanboy asked leaning his head on the wizards backrest. "What do you mean", asked Kyle, slightly confused. "Well you just left in a hurry after the bell rang". "Yeah, you're usually by your locker", commented Chum Chum. "Was there something you should achieve?" asked Fanboy again.

"I just had some stuff to do, that doesn't concern you". Kyle answered a little harsher than intended.  
>Both Fanboy and Chum Chum frowned slightly by the harsh tone, but didn't want to push the subject further.<p>

The rest of the ride was quiet between Kyle and the two heroes, but they continued to chat behind the red haired boy.

The whole day Kyle just couldn't concentrate. He just wanted to find out who his secret admire was and he was going to find out today. Even if he had to hide behind a wall till the janitor would find him and throw him out, he would do it.  
>Fanboy seemed to notice Kyle spacing out, because he threw a crumpled not on his deck. Kyle saw the note and looked around to find the owner. He noticed Fanboy looking at him. He lifted the not to ask if it was Fanboy who threw it and he nodded. Kyle carefully opened the not and saw a clumsy handwriting saying, <em>'hey you okay, you keep spacing out. Is something wrong?'. <em>Kyle smiled at that, it was kinda nice having Fanboy worry for him. But then suddenly it hit him. _'Haven't I seen that handwriting somewhere . . . No way. It's the same handwriting as the letter'_. He could easily remember the clumsy curls of the letters.  
><em>'That's impossible. How can Fanboy be my secret admire? It must be a coincidence, yeah that's it. But what if he really does have those feelings for me? I guess I'll have to find out after school'.<em> He simply told himself.

Now with his attention on the not, he quickly scribbled down, '_no, I'm fine. Just thinking a bit'._ He then curled the paper again, made sure Mr. Mufflins wasn't looking and then threw the note back to Fanboy, who easily caught it and read it. He didn't look convinced, but wrote something down and threw the paper back one last time. Kyle took it and read,_ 'okay, if you say so'._ Kyle then put it in his back, so no one would find it and then pretended to pay attention to the lesson again.

The rest of the day went on pretty boring. Kyle was pretending to read or to pay attention in the lessons, but he was always thinking, _'what he should do if it is Fanboy that is his secret admire and what should he do if it wasn't Fanboy? What if it's all just a trick?'_ Thoughts like that kept flowing through his mind.  
>Finally the bell rang and everyone went to their lockers, either to put their books away or just to chat with their friends.<br>Just as Kyle closed and locked his locker, he saw the two super hero's on their way home past his locker. The young wizard pretended to walk away, but hide behind the wall as soon as the two boys couldn't see him. All the other students had already left. When Fanboy and Chum Chum passed Kyle's locker, Fanboy stopped and said, "oooh, I forgot my comic in my locker. You just go ahead buddy, I'll catch up with ya." "Oh, okay. See ya then." Chum Chum said as waved at his friend, before turning around and walking towards the exit

Fanboy now standing alone looked to both sides to make sure he was alone. Now with his attention on Kyle's locker, he twisted the lock back and forth a few times, till it gave a little click, indicating that it was now open. Fanboy looked to both sides one last time before opening the locker and searching it through.  
>When he didn't find what he was looking for, he cursed under his breath and closed and locked it again. when he had closed it he saw Kyle, five feet away with crossed arms and a questioning look.<p>

Fanboy's eyes were wide. "I can explain", was all he could say.

To Be Continued

**Another Author's Note:** Okay, here it is, the second chapter. I didn't intend to post it this quick, but I was sick today and didn't have anything to do. so hope you enjoy it, I will TRY and post at least once a week, but I won't promise anything and I really need to know who you want to end up whit Kyle, Fanboy or Sigmund. I still have a few ideas before there is gonna be a relationship, but please, I even made a Poll if anyone wants to vote. Okay I'm sorry if i spelled anything wrong, but if you understand what i mean with it, it doesn't matter right?  
>Okay, I love to get reviews, so please do that and blah blablah blah blah, BYE ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Okay, I'm really sorry that chapter two got so hasty, but I got some technical problems and by accident copied chapter one. So in order for no one to notice, I had to make number two as fast as I could and switch them up. But I've figured it out now and hopefully, I won't have that problem again. So here is chapter three. It took a bit more time, because I have been sick and had a lot of homework to follow up on, but I hope that it's better. Enjoy ;)

**Cartoon:** Fanboy and Chum Chum.**  
>Parings: <strong>FanKyle vs. SigKyle.**  
>Warning:<strong> Yaoi (Boy x Boy) fluff, maybe sex later.**  
>Disclaim: <strong>I do NOT own any of the characters from 'Fanboy and Chum Chum', but the plot and story is all mine.

Fanboy's eyes were wide. "I can explain", was all he could say.  
>"Go on then", said Kyle in a cold voice, still with crossed arms. "First of all, tell me how you know the code to my locker", the wizard snapped at him, with a waft of his arm.<br>He hesitated a little, but then answered, "Well, me and Chum Chum often wait for you to either get your books or put them back so it didn't take long to memories it." A fake and bitter chuckle escaped his lips.  
>"Oh", said Kyle now kind of surprised. "Next question. It was you who wrote this love letter to me, right?" Kyle asked, now holding a pink piece of paper in his right hand and his left hand placed right above his hip.<br>Fanboy looked at the paper, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. He was nervous as hell. He swallowed a lump, before stuttering, "y-yes, it was. When d-did you find o-out?" "I recognized your hand writing on the note you gave me in class" answered Kyle coldly.

Fanboy scratched the back of his head awkwardly before saying, "oh. Well I had to tell you sooner or later so I guess it doesn't . . ." He didn't get to say anymore before Kyle interrupted him with his harsh tone. "Is this some sort of joke?" "What? No. I would never joke with something like this", the hero answered, taking a step towards Kyle, pleading with his eyes that the boy would believe him. "Why should I believe you? It's not like you're very trustful and we're both boys, it's wrong no matter how you look at it" said Kyle, his voice cracking, but still harsh.

Fanboy took another step and was now few inches from Kyle. He was looking into the smaller boy's eyes, still slightly nervous. He looked hurt but then looked to the ground, thinking what to do. He then looked in the wizard's eyes again, not nervous at all, but very determined. He took a last step forward, so his left foot was in between Kyle's slightly parted feet. He grabbed the other boy's shoulders and before Kyle could protest, Fanboy had joined their lips together in a clumsy, but sweet kiss.

Kyle was beet red and his eyes were wide. Fanboy's eyes were closed and he looked like he enjoyed it. He had a small blush on his cheeks and nose.  
>What seemed to Kyle as years, but in reality only was a few seconds, Fanboy finally moved his face away so that he could see the wizard's reaction. Kyle was dump found. "Do you believe me now?" Fanboy asked with a calm smile. Kyle didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth in an attempt to say something in protest, but nothing came out.<br>Fanboy took advantage of the redhead's dump foundness and kissed him again. This time it was more skilled and more passionate.

Kyle could feel a wet muscle lick at his slightly parted lips in an attempt to get entrance, but Kyle snapped out of it. He pushed the hero as hard as he could. Fanboy, now sitting on his butt on the floor, staring up at Kyle and nervous of what the boy would do.  
>But he didn't do anything. Kyle was just standing there, clenching his stomach with his right hand as if something was going to pop out of it, covering his mouth with the back of his left hand, breathing heavily and staring at the floor right before his feet.<p>

"K-kyle?" Fanboy's voice was only a whisper, as he reached out for said boy, but the he heard it. Kyle looked a little up to make eye contact with the boy on the floor. He looked shocked, as if he didn't know or just had forgot that Fanboy was sitting on the floor in front of him.  
>"I". Fanboy didn't get to say anymore, because Kyle was already dashing towards the door and on his way home.<p>

When Fanboy finally had pulled himself together and walked outside, it was starting to get dark. He gave a heavy sight and began to walk home.  
>When he got home the clock was almost seven. He knew he had to tell Chum Chum why he was late. He was sure that his little friend had an idea about his feelings for Kyle, but he didn't want to tell him the whole story just yet. The hero sneaked in quietly and closed the door behind him, hoping that his friend went to sleep really early or didn't hear him, but he wasn't so lucky. Right in front of him, on the couch in their 'living room' sat the smaller boy, with crossed arms and a serious frown.<p>

"You're late", he stated and looked at the taller boy. "What took you so long . . . and where is the comic that you forgot", he asked knowing that it wasn't his comic that Fanboy had looked for. Fanboy's eyes were wide. He had completely forgotten that he had told Chum Chum he forgot his comic. "Uhmm, Iiii … uuuuuuuh". Chum Chum was now standing up and on his way over in front of Fanboy, who desperately was trying to find an excuse. "Were you meeting with Kyle?" asked the smaller boy with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well, you see Iiii, uuuuh", "cut it off" snapped Chum Chum as he cut Fanboy off. The hero looked surprised at his side kick. "I know that you have something going on with Kyle:" "With Kyle?" asked Fanboy nervously, but the smaller boy ignored it his confusion. "I saw you two sending each other notes in class. What's between the two of you?" Chum Chum asked. "There actually isn't anything between us, but . . ." Fanboy paused to think of how to explain it.  
>Chum Chum saw his friends panic in trying to find the right words and eased out. He gave a soft smile and walked over to their sofa. "Calm down and explain me what happened," he said, as he sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to him, to get Fanboy to sit.<p>

Fanboy smiled at his little buddy's understanding and walked over to sit next to him. He then explained to Chum Chum what had happened between him and Kyle. That he had a crush on him, that he had written a love letter, what the note in class was about and how Fanboy had kissed him and get rejected.

They were talking like this for almost half an hour, Fanboy explaining and Chum Chum asking questions once in a while. Finally, when Fanboy was done with all the explanation, Chum Chum asked, "then what are you going to do now?"  
>His friend heaved a sight and said, "I don't know. I'll have to confront Kyle some hove sooner or later, but I don't know what to say. I just hope that we at least can stay as friends". "You'll figure something out" his little friend said patting him on the shoulder with a friendly smile on his face. Fanboy gave a small smile in return. "We better get some sleep. We got to meet early tomorrow, cuz' of that stupid 'run day'" "Yeah, we better." The small boy said.<p>

Kyle was in his room, panting. He had run all the way from the school and home, not stopping in fear of Fanboy following him, and then he wasn't weary found of the idea of walking home when it was about to get dark. When he then got home he had locked the door right behind him and dashed to his room.  
>He was trying to get his breath back, while he got out of his clothe so that he could take a shower before going to bed. He didn't care about getting any dinner, he just wanted to sleep.<br>After his shower, he didn't bother to find his pajamas either, just some boxer shorts, which nicely hugged his hips. Kyle knew he wouldn't get much sleep just like that, so he opened small cupboard that resembled his nightstand, and found a little container with pills. He didn't usually take sleeping pills, but he was desperate right now.  
>he opened the container and took a few of the pills, he put the container back and swallowed the pills as they were. He then lies on his bed and soon fell in a dreamless sleep.<p>

**Another Authors Note:** Okay, please review n stuff and before anybody asks, no, this doesn't mean that fankyle is it. I just have to get Sigmund in the picture first. I was originally planning on doing so in this chapter, but it didn't turn out that way. Hope you like it, BYE ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone.  
>I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter yet, but I'm working on it<br>It'll probably still take some time, because the computer that I write on is currently down and isn't allowing me to open any windows or anything at all  
>I'm sorry to make you wait so long, but I hope it'll be worth it.<br>Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it very much and please take a look on my profile, there is a poll where you can vote. See for yourself  
>Thank you.<p> 


End file.
